


Уже не капитан

by Li_Liana



Series: Идеальный капитан [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Поединок Ойкавы и Ушиджимы, который вскользь упоминается в цикле«Самый лучший связующий».АУ в магическом мире; цикл «Идеальный капитан» №6.





	Уже не капитан

**Author's Note:**

> В некоторой степени evil!Ушиджима.

Ойкава изначально понимал, что в поединке у него ни шанса. Разве что Ушиджима ошибется и очень серьезно. Но тот оказался чертовски хорош – не только запредельно сильный, но и опытный, умелый маг-одиночник, которому ни злость, ни эмоции ни разу не помеха. Если у него и были какие-то слабые стороны, то в бою один на один они никак не проявились. Ойкава проиграл разгромно.

Отдельно обидно, что все происходило прямо у порога отрядных казарм, а не тет-а-тет где-нибудь в лесу. И за его раскатыванием в тонкий блинчик наблюдала все команда.

– Приветствуйте нового капитана! – торжественно возвестил Ушиджима, картинно ставя ногу на спину Ойкаве.

Но реакция команды получилась какая-то исключительно жиденькая и неубедительная. Лежа лицом в траву, Ойкава разобрал несколько хлопков, пару хмыканий – скорее скептических, чем одобрительных, и вялое «Поздравляем», прозвучавшее нестройным хором всего в пару голосов. Получается, в целом они приняли нового капитана или большинству из них все равно – что Ойкава, что Ушиджима, ни тому ни другому не рады.

Вот и закончилось капитанство, — с печалью подумал Ойкава. Да еще так оглушительно. Кто бы мог подумать, что финалом для его блистательной карьеры станет какой-то разжалованный маг-одиночник, переведенный в их команду? Нет, Ойкава прекрасно знал – кто мог, подумал и явно намеренно подсунул ему этого Вакатоши. Расстраивало, что сам Ойкава даже и близко не предполагал такого поворота. Недальновидно, глупо, наивно. А теперь придется расплачиваться за непредусмотрительность.

Ушиджима, похоже, удовлетворился вялыми поздравлениями, шагнул обратно к Ойкаве, схватил за шиворот и утащил в телепорт. Который у него оказался совершенно безумный. Любой боевой маг умел телепортироваться сам и захватить с собой еще одного-двух человек — обычно с обеспечением хоть какого-то комфорта. Связующие, как штатные телепортисты, могли за раз переносить и по десятку человек, и больше – если позволял уровень силы. У них телепорт всегда был отработан настолько, что даже при обрыве у его участников практически не возникало неприятных ощущений. Телепорт Ушиджимы оказался абсолютно кошмарен. Мощный и быстрый, этого не отнять, но настолько не откалиброванный, что просто ужас. Ему самому, с его уровнем силы, скорее всего просто все равно. А вот «пассажиру» мало не покажется – будто привязанного за конем по камням протащили – хорошо хоть, недолго, но исключительно болезненно.

Проморгавшись, Ойкава сообразил, что Ушиджима приволок его в свою комнату. Вот, значит как. Получается, новый капитан с ним еще не закончил и намерен следовать всем традициям поединков одиночников – мало ему собственно победы, теперь собирается еще отыметь и проломить менто-защиту.

Ойкава едва сдержал нервный смешок. Сложившаяся ситуация его одновременно и вдохновляла и, чего уж там, пугала до дрожи. С одной стороны, Ушиджима таки дебил. Полезть трахать парника-связующего, у которого, кроме телепортации, одна из основных специализаций – сексуальная магия, – это ж додуматься надо было. При том, что сами одиночники вообще ее не учат, кроме нескольких специфических заклятий вот как раз для таких случаев. Да он буквально сам вручает Ойкаве шанс отыграться и взять хотя бы частичный реванш.

С другой стороны, у этого же лося силы немерено. А если и правда проломит? Свой уровень Ойкава прекрасно осознавал. Как и то, что живым он не уступит. Никогда. Тело – черт с ним, но он никому не позволит забраться в свой мозг. И на этом уровне вполне способен себя отстоять. Что может закончиться полным выжиганием – до состояния овоща с расплавившимся мозгом – хуже смерти. Но только выбора у него все равно нет. Разве что сдаться, навсегда обеспечив победителю и доступ, и контроль над собой. Но чем так, то и правда, лучше сдохнуть. Ива потом добьет, если что – если Ойкава сейчас проиграет, но выживет.

Ушиджима тем временем в несколько рывков избавил его от остатков уже и так сильно поврежденной во время боя одежды и швырнул на кровать лицом вниз. Ойкава пока не выходил из образа безвольной полубессознательной тушки. Пусть Ушиджима думает, что ему совсем худо. Да и все равно, на физическом уровне он уже ничего не сделает и ничего не добьется, лучше поберечь силы для менто-дуэли.

Ушиджима навалился сверху – тяжелый, гад, – прижимая к постели, и тут же пристроил свою широченную ладонь на затылок Ойкавы. Тот лишь поежился. И так понятно, к чему дело идет. Скорее, это можно расценить как хороший знак: такой контакт упрощал взлом чужого мозга, но самому Ойкаве подобные маневры не требовались еще со школы. Значит, можно надеяться, что Ушиджима не слишком хорош в ментальной магии. Или он просто трезво оценивает свой средний уровень навыков в этой сфере и хочет получить все доступное преимущество.

Прерывая размышления, в задницу Ойкавы уперся член, тут же начиная проталкиваться внутрь – сильно, напористо и очень жестко. Ушиджима использовал буквально парочку простейших заклинаний, направленных на защиту и усиление. Одиночник, что с него взять.

Ушиджима размашисто толкнулся вперед и вверх, и Ойкава едва не вскрикнул. Показалось, что его чуть ли не сажают на кол – настолько твердый, в самом прямом смысле –  каменный член воткнулся в его тело, совершенно не гибкий, даже не особо похожий на живую плоть. И здоровый, скорее, огромный. Интересно, это настоящий размер или магически увеличенный? Хотя неважно.

Одновременно со следующим толчком Ушиджима нанес и ментальный удар. Отличная синхронизация, автоматически отметил Ойкава. Наиболее эффективно атаковать именно в мгновение причинения наибольшей боли – есть шанс, что жертва потеряет концентрацию и удастся сразу пробить защиту. Ну, с ним этот номер не пройдет. Хотя Ушиджиме это, конечно, знать неоткуда. Ойкава на мгновение задумался, а не поставить ли обезболивающее заклятие, все же охренеть, как больно. Но это лишний расход сил. А сейчас ставка на его жизнь, так что потерпит, куда денется. Не впервой.

Сдавленно охнув от очередного удара, Ойкава подумал, что, может, и ошибается, может, именно так – как раз и впервые. Но это все равно ничего не меняло. Или он доберется до Ушиджимы и возьмет его под контроль, или ему конец. Остатки силы надо сберечь для контратаки.

Кстати, а ведь этого придурка потом и самого неслабо накажут – если он тут сейчас его насмерть ушатает. Был бы Ушиджима хоть чуть повменяемее – можно было бы попытаться донести до него эту мысль, но свежепереведенное в отряд пополнение как явилось в состоянии тихого бешенства, так с тех пор из него разве что в клокочущую ярость и выходило – не до переговоров. Интересно, кто это так успел его выбесить? Если Ойкава сумеет добраться до его памяти, обязательно посмотрит. Главное – суметь.

Ойкава на всякий случай проверил ментальный щит Ушиджимы, хотя и знал, что пока еще слишком рано. Сейчас тот внимателен и сосредоточен, ни на что не отвлекается, ни единой бреши нет, а мощность такая, что страшно становится. А собственный щит выдержит от силы еще несколько таких ударов. Как же паршиво.

Хорошо, что Ойкава предусмотрителен, и у него четыре щита внутренней защиты, а потом еще запасной план. Но вот только с каждым таким отступлением придется отдавать часть собственной памяти и личности.

Доводить щит до разрушения тоже не выход. Потом – если будет это «потом», если он вообще выживет, в чем Ойкава уже сильно сомневался, – восстановить разрушенные щиты будет в разы сложнее и потребует намного больше времени. А у них слишком сложная команда, чтобы позволить себе хоть неделю… да что там, хоть пару дней ходить без полного комплекта щитов. Нет, надо снимать самому. Главное – подгадать, чтобы убрать его уже на самом пределе, перед последним ударом.

Прорвавшись сквозь первый щит, Ушиджима повел себя как слон в посудной лавке. Даже не пытался прочитать память или поставить контроль (и не вышло бы, Ойкава потом все равно подчистит – если сохранится хотя бы последняя защита, – но такие тонкости магу-одиночнику знать неоткуда), лишь громил все и рушил. Вот мудак. Сильный, злобный мудак.

Потом все точно так же повторилось и со вторым, и с третьим щитом. Ойкава старался не думать, что происходит с его телом. Ресурсов для исцеления совершенно точно нет и не предвидится. Если он выберется отсюда живым, там – Ива, он вытянет. Главное, победить на менто-уровне. Вот только больно, как же чертовски больно. Даже дышать уже тяжело. А Ушиджима почти не устал и не запыхался. Хотя это очень обнадеживающее «почти», но только щит Ушиджимы все также монолитен и непробиваем, а Ойкава уже на последнем рубеже и отступать дальше некуда.

Кроме запасного варианта. Очень фигового, ненадежного и опасного. Но выбора уже совсем нет. Четвертый щит продержится хорошо если минуту-две. Осталась последняя надежда – распределение личности и архива памяти. Для этого надо разбить себя на кусочки и спрятать в заранее подготовленных местах, уровень защиты которых в разы ниже чем у уже расколоченных Ушиджимой щитов, но их главное преимущество – незаметность. Даже другому парнику-связующему сложно было бы их найти, а этот слоняра-одиночник точно не заметит, разве что случайно пришибет. Но за этим дело не встанет – учитывая, как он тут бушует и все крушит, на контратаку времени у Ойкавы будет  исчезающе мало. И главная опасность этого метода – заранее никак не узнать и не убедиться, сможет ли он оставаться в сознании и хоть что-то делать, разделив себя на эти части. А если не сможет – то все. Впрочем, и без этого тоже – все.

Ойкава снял последний щит, рассыпаясь на полдюжины осколков. Ушиджима издал торжествующий вопль, проник внутрь, опять начал все ломать и крушить… И понял, что что-то не так.

– Да что ж ты не никак не сдохнешь, собака?! – его кулак врезался в кровать в сантиметре от лица Ойкавы.

Вопреки внешнему впечатлению, Ушиджима отнюдь не был дураком. И прекрасно умел соизмерять силу. Он бы сто раз мог убить этого выскочку-парника еще на поединке, да и сейчас добить дохляка хоть одним ударом. Но это все – подсудное дело. А вот если тот «случайно» сдохнет во время ритуального секса после проигранного боя – это можно списать на несчастный случай. Претензии, конечно, будут, но при некоторой удаче от всего можно отвертеться.

Ойкава почти не осознавал себя, но точно помнил, что ему надо сделать. И вот так, не одной сплошной атакой, а из нескольких рассеянных по развалинам собственной личности точек проникнуть сквозь щит Ушиджимы оказалось на удивление легко. В первое мгновение Ойкава проверил его ближайшую память – он не помнил, почему, но точно знал, что хотел это сделать. Надо узнать, как такой сильный одиночник ухитрился вылететь к парникам. Тем более, посмотреть – пара секунд.

От увиденного Ойкаве стало почти смешно. Если бы он еще помнил, что такое смех. Спасательная операция. Сын одного из генералов ставки – туповатый самодовольный недоросль, отбившийся от остальной группы и вместе с другом спрятавшийся в отдельной пещере. И почти полсотни человек в другой. И уже начинающееся обрушение. Ушиджима действовал строго по уставу и спас большинство людей, игнорируя негласную установку насчет генеральского сынка. После завершения операции он чувствовал  себя героем, да по сути и являлся им – Ойкава даже представить себе не мог, какая это нужна силища, чтобы в одиночку разметать уже начавшийся обвал и пробить окно до самой вершины горы. Команде и в дюжину парников такое было бы не под силу.

Но вместо похвал и награды Ушиджима получил по морде, загубленную карьеру и полное разжалование. Есть от чего озвереть. И ненавидеть командование с парниками заодно. И Ойкаве какой-то частью себя стало его даже почти жаль, но это совершенно ничего не меняет.

Он проник глубже, в самую суть того, что является Ушиджимой Вакатоши и установил контрольный якорь. Самый маленький и примитивный – на большее у него самого сейчас не осталось ни сил, ни знаний, которые были разбиты на кусочки или закрыты в архиве, в доступе – только самый необходимый мизер.

А в следующие мгновение Ушиджима нечаянно разнес один из шести блоков. Ойкава вскрикнул, одновременно удивляясь, что все еще способен издавать какие-то звуки, и нанес ответный удар. Он воспользовался своим якорем, самое незамысловатое воздействие, простое вырубание.

Первые несколько секунд он даже не осознавал, что все уже закончилось, а потом запустил обратный процесс сборки личности воедино, усилием воли едва подавляя все нарастающий липкий удушливый страх. Ушиджима успел разрушить один из блоков и за четвертым щитом порезвился пару минут, не меньше. Если уничтоженные участки личности совпадут…

Но нет. Ойкава выдохнул. Повезло. Небо, как же ему повезло. Ему удалось полностью восстановить личность и память в пределах четвертого щита. Да, за ним сплошные руины, но у него есть архивы, со всем можно будет разобраться, потом. А пока у него есть минимальная функциональность и набор базовых заклятий для критической ситуации.

Ойкава попытался дотянуться до собственного тела – распределение личности вырубило связь, что, кстати, неплохо, сработало как тотальное обезболивающее и позволило не отвлекаться. Сразу же вернулась чувствительность, а вместе с ней обрушилась буквально тонна боли. Ойкаве не удалось сдержать стон.

Но надо встать… Нет, сначала надо слезть с этого чертового члена, хорошо хоть Ушиджима завалился частично на бок, только одно плечо придавил. А то приподнять с себя эту бессознательную тушу он сейчас точно не смог бы.

Откатившись от Ушиджимы по кровати, он сполз на пол. Теперь следующая цель – встать, сделать несколько шагов до двери, выбраться в коридор и дойти до собственной комнаты. Хорошо, что Ушиджима его не в лес поволок, а то бы телепорт он сейчас точно не осилил.

Ойкава дошел до двери и осознал две проблемы. Во-первых, он обнажен, а от одежды остались одни лохмотья, раскиданные по полу. А во-вторых – кровь, слишком много крови. Он не может в таком виде показаться на глаза своей команде, пусть и бывшей. С одеждой проще всего – тотальная иллюзия. На несколько шагов через коридор ее хватит. Пусть остальные и поймут, что он под иллюзией прячется, но уже пофиг. С кровью сложнее. Ойкава несколько секунд пытался остановить ее, потом понял полную бесполезность этих попыток.

Он закусил губу, стараясь сдержать подступающие к горлу слезы. Ойкава понятия не имел насколько вырубился Ушиджима и когда очнется, нельзя здесь задерживаться, категорически нельзя. Но не может же он дать увидеть команде, насколько сильно его… Решение пришло неожиданно. Заморозка. Просто лед по коже. Ему-то и надо от силы десять-двадцать секунд. Хватит. А за порогом своей комнаты все уже будет неважно.

Ойкава скастовал заклинания и открыл дверь – почти на ощупь. Перед глазами плыли цветные пятна, зрение практически отказало. Он сделал первый шаг за порог, когда ощутил руку, легшую на его плечо. И эти пальцы, и эту магию он узнает в любом состоянии. Ива! Небо, спасибо, Ива! Осталось лишь преодолеть эти пару метров.

Ойкава упал сразу за порогом их комнаты, практически вырубившись. Но у него оставался слишком серьезный бардак внутри, чтобы позволить себе уйти в отключку. Хотя связь с телом очень вовремя отключилась – снова. Прям как по заказу. Само по себе это скорее фигово, для него – как для мага. Был бы один, вот на этом месте и сдох бы. Но здесь Ива, о тушке он позаботится, об этом можно не волноваться. А восстановить все внутри с четвертого до первого щита – это уже его первостепенная задача.

***

На следующее утро Ойкава заявился на тренировку как ни в чем не бывало. Проигнорировав все настороженные и любопытные взгляды, сразу направился к Ушиджиме, протягивая ему какой-то листок с ручкой.

– Что это? – хмуро покосился на него тот, словно невзначай делая шаг назад.

Ээтот маневр не остался незамеченным. За бывшим и нынешним капитаном наблюдала вся команда, хотя откровенно никто не пялился, но все внимание было приковано к ним.

– Заявка на новую батарейку, – легко улыбнувшись, ответил Ойкава.

– А… а зачем?

– У нас теперь трое атакующих, два защитника и три батарейки. Как атакующих с защитниками не тасуй, все равно как минимум одной батарейки не хватает, – исключительно вежливо и ровно пояснил Ойкава.

– А-а-а… ага, – кивнул Ушиджима с показательно уверенным видом, который никого не обманул.

Вчерашний одиночник, да откуда ему вообще хоть что-то знать о стратегии формирования позиций больших команд? Ушиджима тщательно изучил заполненный бланк, прочитав от корки до корки, словно впервые такой видел – что скорее всего так и было.

– Но здесь уже стоит подпись вице-капитана, – закончив, заметил он.

– А что тебя удивляет? Такие заявки подписывают вице-кэп и кэп.

– Твоя подпись, – уточнил Ушиджима.

– И? – Ойкава изобразил показательное недоумение.

– То есть, ты теперь вице-кэп? – нахмурился Ушиджима.

– А тебя что-то не устраивает? – Ойкава нагло уставился ему в глаза.

Команда замерла. Хотя в зале для тренировок находилось десяток человек, ни раздавалось ни звука, словно он был абсолютно пуст.

Ушиджима несколько минут посверлил Ойкаву грозным взглядом, который тот самым возмутительным образом проигнорировал, потом с тяжелым вздохом бросил, словно плюнул:

– Сам теперь будешь все бумажки заполнять.

– Как скажете, Уши-Вака-сан, – Ойкава склонился в легком поклоне.

– Что ты сказал?! – тут же вскинулся Ушиджима.

– Ничего, вам послышалось, капитан, – обворожительно улыбнулся Ойкава. – Так я пошел в ставку?

– Проваливай! – рявкнул тот и тут же обернулся к остальным. – А вы чего встали?! У нас тут тренировка или что?!

Команда все поняла и сделала правильные выводы. И хотя вслух этого никто никогда бы не признал – на недоразвитое чувство самосохранения тут никто не жаловался – но чем и в чью пользу закончился постельный раунд вчерашнего поединка все поняли совершенно однозначно.


End file.
